


Strange Babby Blues: A Filk

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blues, Disclaimer: I cannot actually play the blues, F/M, Filk, Gen, Implied Relationships, In Living Color, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Ugly Baby Jack Zimmerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: *blues wail*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifihadallthewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifihadallthewords/gifts), [awesomejoanofarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejoanofarc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Babby Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416457) by [ifihadallthewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifihadallthewords/pseuds/ifihadallthewords). 



> Everything I know about the blues I learned from the great Calhoun Tubbs as featured on _In Living Color_. Okay not really. *points to complete collection of Robert Johnson recordings* If you wanna know what this should sound like, though, you might want to watch [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfzDUpB88x4)

I got the strange babby blues  
My baby won't stop cryin'  
Strange babby blues  
My chile he won't stop cryin'  
Seem like my whole life is one cryin' ugly boy  
*blues wail*

I got the strange babby blues  
I ain't even healed up yet  
Strange babby blues  
I can still hardly walk  
I can't get no lovin', cos my junk is hella sore  
*blues wail*

Strange babby blues  
My boy loves a hockey puck  
I got some strange babby blues  
Give my chile a hockey puck  
He's chewin' on rubber, momma's in a bubble bath  
*blues wail*


End file.
